The study will enroll over a 3.1 year period approximately 550 subjects who have been previously unexposed or minimally exposed to VDTs. Within two weeks of hire, an initial evaluation will be made including objective assessment of ergonomic exposures, current musculoskeletal symptoms and relevant demographic, personal health and occupation information. Ergonomic evaluation will be repeated within two weeks following physical changes to VDT station. Clinical examination, including median nerve distal motor latency, of all symptomatic subjects will be performed within two weeks of initial evaluation. Selected occupational psychosocial factors will be assessed after four weeks of employment and repeated with a change in job title or responsibilities. All subjects maintain a weekly diary. This will include use of VDTs, office equipment and upper extremity symptoms. Subjects with new onset of pain or symptoms will be interviewed and given a clinical physical examination. Subjects leaving employment will be interviewed, examined and given clinical physical examination. Data will be subjected to extensive statistical analysis.